Metal Hero 5D's
by Exiakaiser
Summary: The Second series in the SAGA of the STAR KNIGHTS! In the distant future, Kai Reppuu, the grandson of Kurogane Reppuu, is wanted for his connection to the Star Knights. He is in New Domino City to retrieve them himself, however, gets caught up in a battle with the fate of the universe in the balance.
1. Chapter 1 Escape to New Domino City! Ka

Exiakaiser: Oh, hello, there fans. It is time for a brand new story in the Star Knight Saga. This time, we go into the future, several years after the events of the last season of _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_, and into the realm of _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's_. Welcome to _Metal Hero 5D's._

However, this series is a tad different than _Metal Hero GX_. For starters, the Metal HERO set is not the main character's primary set. And speaking of which, let's introduce him right now:

Name: Kaiser 'Kai' Reppuu

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Personal Appearance: Short blonde hair, Wears a lot of denim. He is 6'1" and weight 198 lbs.

Personality: Short tempered and collected. Doesn't like getting into fights, but will finish one that is started. Very strong willed, and can resist mind control. Smart with his money, knowing full well how to survive on his own.

History: Kai is the grandson of Kurogane Reppuu, born of Kane Reppuu. However, he lost his father when a renegade militia killed all the grownups in the town he was living. Now, Kai is searching for the Star Knights to reclaim the power needed to take back his home.

Occupation: Bounty Hunter

Initial deck: (Normal Duel) Kamen Rider (Heisei Deck) or Zoids (Tyrannosaur, Raptor, and the like) (Turbo Duel) Zoids (Lion, Tiger, and Wolf types)

Quirks: Can see duel spirits. Also can sense the spirits of the Star Knights

Food likes and dislikes: Likes-spice food, pizza, hamburger and cherry.

Catchphrases: Henshin! (Duel Start: Normal); none (Duel Start: Turbo)

Duel Runner: Kai's Duel runner, the Sleipnir Liger Cyclone, as he calls it, is a fast Duel runner that looks like a cross between the Liger Zero, the Sleipnir from No More Heroes, and the Cyclone used by Kamen Rider Ichigo. Kai is trained to keep it in top condition.

Like the profile says, this guy uses Zoids as his Turbo duel deck. Also, it is time for a little backstory as to the reason He is searching for the Star Knights: After Kurogane defeated Sol Mu for the last time, the Metal Hero and Star Knight Cards were split between the Major Factions of New Domino City. The Arcadia Movement got the Exxion Light and Water set, the Duel Academy got the Earth, and Wind, and Rex Goodwin gets the rest. However, for some reason, only those destined to inherit the power of the Star Knights are able to even touch them. Anyone else who tries to grab them get burned or worse.

Because of this, the organization run by Goodwin has set up wanted posters for information pertaining to the chosen families. The result was persecution, and all that remains is three. First off is Kai, who wanders the Earth searching for information. Then there are the twins, who live in the Satellite.

Also, starting with this series, and continuing all over in my other series, I am now working only with Card Golem. In doing so, the work is balanced more evenly, and I learn to make better character designs.

Now, for the disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I designed for this particular series. Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by its respective owners, as is Zoids, and Kamen Rider. Now, let the battle for the Star Knights begin!

New Domino City is the jewel of the west. However, tonight, a shadow falls over the city. The shadow actually is the shadow of Destiny, as a new battle begins. The rule of the battle: Survival, by any means necessary. The Goal: The Star Knights; the penultimate tool of justice. The players are assembled and the stage is set up. Ready, FIGHT!

Metal Hero 5D's

Chapter 1

Escape to New Domino City!

Kai Reppuu Attacks!

Nighttime in the wastes outside New Domino City was cold. However, the lights of New Domino were inviting. Yet There were Security checkpoints at each entrance, and only those with identification. And there were wanted posters all over the wall:

WANTED!

Any information pertaining to the location of:

KAISER "KAI" REPPUU

REWARD: $5,000

All of a sudden, a Duel Runner rode up to the security checkpoint. It was Liger Zero White, with a giant wheel in the back and a Liger Zero Cockpit cover on the top and several tail pipes. Its rider wore white and gold armor, and a white and opaque duel visor.

"Identification please," said Officer Trudge, exiled to Checkpoint Security after losing to a Satellite resident. The loner handed him his identification. "Proceed, Owen Jones, and welcome to New Domino City."

After that, the Duel runner perused the streets of New Domino City, looking at all the areas, including several skyscrapers."

-Meanwhile-

"I'm telling you," said the real Owen Jones, "I was waylaid by a young man in a white duel runner."

"So," said Trudge, "Who is the guy?" He then realised who it was, then called for a police squadron.

-Later-

"YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN, KAI REPPUU," said Trudge, leading the Security forces. "SURRENDER YOUR DUEL RUNNER AND DECK, BECAUSE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!'

"Figures," said Kai, sighing under his breath, "Knew this would happen. Guess there is no other alternative." He then pointed to Trudge.

"Eh," said Trudge, "What do you want?"

"Duel me," said Kai, "That is, if you have what it takes to face truth. If you win, I will turn myself in. If I win, you gotta let me go."

Trudge smirked, "You do have a deck, right, boy?"

"Word of warning," said Kai, revealing two decks, and placing one in the duel runner, "I have yet to lose a turbo duel."

"Then prepare to lose," said Trudge, "LISTEN UP! NOONE INTERFERES, GOT THAT?" all of a sudden, the rest of security left. "So, how do we set the starting call?"

"With this," said Kai, pulling out a strange mini-bot. "Judge-man Capsule, do your thing."

"DUELISTS, ACTIVATE SPEED WORLD FIELD SPELLS NOW," said the mini-Judge-man capsule. Both duelists did so. "AREA SCANNED. BATTLEFIELD SET UP." All of a sudden, both Duel runners discharged a stranger energy blast, transforming the field into a turbo field. "KAI REPPUU VERSUS THE SECTOR SECURITY! BATTLE MODE 0982. READY, FIGHT!"

**Kai Reppuu- 4000 LP- 1 Speed Counters**

**Trudge- 4000 LP- 1 Speed Counters**

All of a sudden, both duel runners started moving in the same direction. "First one to take this corner goes first," said Trudge. Kai nodded and sped up, overtaking Trudge on the first turn.

**Kai Reppuu- 2 Speed Counters**

**Trudge- 1 Speed Counters**

"I go first," said Kai, drawing for turn. "I summon 'Zoid- Saberlion' in attack mode." All of a sudden, a blue and silver mechanical lion ran up next to Kai's Duel Runner.

Saberlion (3 star/ 1300 attack/ 800 defense)

"Impressive," said Trudge, "I can see why they call you the master of Zoids."

"And that's not all," said Kai, "For I set three cards face down and end my turn."

**Kai Reppuu- 2 Speed Counters**

**Trudge- 2 Speed Counters**

"My turn," said Trudge, drawing for turn. "I play the monster Pursuit Chaser, and attack your overrated lion."

"Not so fast," said Kai. "I activate the trap card 'Portable E-Shield'. I negate the attack on this monster for the next 3 turns."

"Damn," said Trudge, "Fine, I set one card face down and end my turn."

**Kai Reppuu- 3 Speed Counters**

**Trudge- 2 Speed Counters**

"Alright, then," said Kai, drawing, "I tribute 'Saberlion' to bring out the first of the Liger-type Zoids, 'Zoid- Shield Liger', in defense position." All of a sudden, a larger Zoid, this one a deeper blue in color appeared on the field.

Shield Liger (5 star/ 2000 attack/ 1000 defense)

"Next, I activate the speed spell 'Zoid Recovery'. This allows me to, if I have 2 or more speed counters, to target one machine-type monster with 'Zoid' in its name and return it to my hand. I choose to return 'Saberlion' to my hand. Then, I activate another speed spell card 'Emergency scramble', allowing me to special summon 1 'Zoid' Monster to the field with a level equal to, or less than a monster on your side of the field. And I select 'Saberlion' to be special summoned. And finally, I activate the continuous speed spell 'Judge man Capsule'. This allows me to roll 4 ten-sided die, and then take what I get and enforce a special rule. So, let's go, DICE ROLL!" All of a sudden, 4 10-sided die appeared on the screens of both duelists, and the numbers that appeared on the 4 were 0, 9, 8, & 2. "Alright," said Kai, "For the rest of the duel, neither of us can attack directly, And we can only attack as many times as the duelist with the least amount of monsters on the field."

"Dammit," said Trudge.

"Don't complain," said Kai, "This benefits you right now, as you have the least amount of monsters on the field right now. Anyway, I attack Pursuit Chaser with Shield Liger's SABER FANG ATTACK!" All of a sudden, the Shield Liger seemed to rush the Pursuit Chaser, and sank his teeth into the other machine.

If it weren't for the fact that Trudge played a trap card, negating the attack. "I play the trap card 'Negate Attack', stopping your attack, and ending your battle phase."

"Fair enough," said Kai, setting another card face down. During the Main Phase 2, I activate the speed spell 'Double Summon', which, as long as I have 1 or more speed counters, I can normal summon again this turn. I send 'Saberlion' to the graveyard and special summon one of the Ultimate X-Class Zoids. These Zoids are top dog on their world. Let's see how you deal with the King. Come on out, 'Zoid-Liger Zero' to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, a giant, white lion-like Zoid appeared on the field. It ran alongside Kai's runner, and roared.

Zoid- Liger Zero (6 star/2500 attack/ 1800 defense)

"And the best part is," said Kai, smirking, "Is when he comes onto the field, he allows me to search my deck for a machine-type tuner monster and add it to my hand. And as luck would have it, I know which one to go for." He then searched his deck, and pulled out 'Zoid- Fiery Phoenix', revealed it, and placed it in his hand. "Next, I set three cards face down and end my turn."

**Kai Reppuu- 3 Speed Counters**

**Trudge- 3 Speed Counters**

"Let's reign you in," said Trudge, accelerating. "I summon 'handcuffs dragon' in attack mode." All of a sudden, a strange dragon appeared on the field.

Handcuffs Dragon (3 star/1300 attack)

"And now, onto the main event," said Trudge, sending three monster cards to the graveyard. "1, 2, 3, I send three monsters to the graveyard to special summon 'Montage Dragon' to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, a massive, 3-headed dragon appeared on the field.

Montage Dragon (10 star/3000 attack)

"Holy King Ghidorah," said Kai, "Looks like I better step up my game."

"You won't have the chance," said Trudge, "For Montage Dragon now attacks Liger Zero with Prismatic Blast." Montage Dragon discharged three chromatic beams that spiraled around each other.

"Not gonna work," said Kai, "Because I activate the trap card 'Zoid Defender'. This allows me to pick a monster on my side of the field and redirect the attack." All of a sudden, Shield Liger jumped in front of Liger Zero, and was destroyed. "However," said Kai, "I not only take the damage from the attack, but I also take the difference between my two monsters as damage."

**Kai Reppuu- 2500 LP- 2 Speed Counters**

**Trudge- 4000 LP- 3 Speed Counters**

Trudge laughed, "You just made it worse for you. Prepare yourself to serve hard time. I end my turn."

Kai then smiled, "This is an actual first."

"Pardon me," said Trudge, confused.

"You are actually the first to do any damage to me in a turbo duel," said Kai, "Your skill is most impressive."

"Wow," said Trudge, "Thanks, I guess."

"But all the same," said Kai, getting serious, "I cannot afford to stop my search now. How about this, if I win, not only do you cease pursuing me, but you tell me what I need to know. Fair enough?"

"Well, I guess I could tell you," said Trudge, "But only if you beat me."

"Then let's do this," said Kai, drawing, "**Finale**," he then said, "I summon Fire Phoenix to the field." All of a sudden, a massive red and gold bird appeared on the field. "This bird has a nasty effect. Any monsters on my opponent's side of the field lose half their attack points for the remainder of this turn."

Zoid- Fire Phoenix (3 star/ 1000 attack/1000 defense)

Montage Dragon (1500 attack)

Handcuffs dragon (650 attack)

"Now," said Kai, "Let me introduce you to my Fire Phoenix's other ability. He also counts as a Tuner Monster."

"No way," said Trudge, "You mean that they can…"

"That's right," said Kai, "These Zoids can Combine, or Fuse, if you will. Let's Go, Fire Phoenix, Liger Zero! _GATTAI_ (1) MATRIX ENGAGE!"

All of a sudden, both Zoids seemed to glow with a golden light as they moved in synch with each other. Then, Fire Phoenix's Wings rotated 180 degrees, and its body then did the same. The tail end and chest parts then flew apart, literally, flying down onto Liger Zero's Head and legs, becoming face plates (Side), and upper and lower leg armors. Then, Liger Zero jumped up, connecting with the rest of Fire Phoenix. The legs of Fire Phoenix rotated forward, becoming cannons, and the head merged with Liger Zero's own head. The combination completed, Liger Zero Phoenix gave out a roar.

"Meet my Ace Monster," said Kai, "LIGER ZERO PHOENIX!"

Liger Zero Phoenix (9 star/ Synchro/ 3000 attack/2000 defense)

Trudge gasped in amazement, "Incredible."

"Impressive," said Kai, "Isn't he? Essentially, he has two effects. First, he can attack twice per turn. Second, if her were to attack a monster with higher attack points, he destroys them, and I can special summon 'Liger Zero' to the field. However, I now activate the speed spell 'Defensive fire'. This allows me, in exchange for a speed counter, to wipe out all spells and traps on your side of the field. Peace Brigade, I need a fire sweep."

All of a sudden, a trio of Zoids appeared on the field and fired a massive barrage of artillery fire, destroying all spells and traps on the field. "Now," said Kai, "Liger Zero Phoenix, attack and finish this with DIVING LASER CLAW SWIPE!"

All of a sudden, Liger Zero Phoenix seemed to take off into the air, and started a steep dive right at both of Trudge's monsters. Then, it seemed to swipe its claws at the air in front of the monsters, creating a pair of shockwaves. These blasts hit both monsters, dealing a massive amount of damage to his opponent.

**Kai Reppuu- 2500 LP- 1 Speed Counters**

**Trudge- 100 LP- 3 Speed Counters**

"Not enough to take me down," said Trudge, emerging from the smoke."

"Impressive," said Kai, "If it weren't for the effect of Fire Phoenix. When it is sent to the graveyard, I can deal 500 LP of damage at the end of the Battle Phase. And Guess what just ended." All of a sudden, A blast of air discharged from Kai's Graveyard, hitting Trudge full force.

**Kai Reppuu- 2500 LP- 2 Speed Counters**

**Trudge- 0 LP- 3 Speed Counters**

**Kai Wins!**

All of a sudden, a battalion of Security vehicles appeared in front of Kai and Trudge. Kai was getting annoyed.

"Wait," said Trudge. "Let him go for now. Let him do as he wishes." All of a sudden, Kai nodded, and rode away.

-2 hours later-

Kai had used some of his money, which he had earned as a bounty hunter out in the frontier, to get a room at a swanky hotel, and filled the food stores for who knows how long. He sat on the bed for a few minutes and said, "We finally made it to New Domino. Where do we start the search, Wild Gale?"

All of a sudden, a Monster appeared in front of the bed. This was one of the Dark Star Knights, a group of Star Knights created by the Society of Light to be used as a counter to the real McCoy. "_I do not know,_" he said, "_However, the best place to start is the nearest Duel Academy._"

"That's right," said Kai, remembering what his father said. "Maybe Professor Crowler's allies may be able to assist."

"_That's not all,_" said Wild Gale, "_For I sense allies among the civilians as well. However, you must keep your identity a secret for now. We don't want a repeat of last time._"

"Agreed," said Kai, laying back. "I Must use one of my alter egos to get past any problems."

-Meanwhile-

In the tallest building of the city, Rex Goodwin peered over the entire city. He also had a good look at the Satellite. All of a sudden, a Sector Security officer approached.

"Good news, sir," said the officer, "Kai Reppuu is in the city. It's only a matter of time before we capture him."

"Excellent," said Goodwin, Lazar standing a little below him and to the right. "However, let's just see what he will do for the next few weeks. If he tries to hook up with any allies, arrest him, and bring him before me."

"Yes sir," said the officer, leaving the room.

"Do you think he will resist," asked Lazar, curious.

"Yes," said Goodwin, "He will resist. Just like his grandfather before him, he will try to access his legacy. However, this time, I will be the one to rise over all. Just keep an eye on his movements for now, though."

"Understood," said Lazar, also leaving. Goodwin then turned around and looked out at the city again.

-Next Time-

Kai: The Battle rages on as Kai is forced to make his way into hiding as Sector Security hound him out of his room. However, The Data Twins find him. Grandchildren of Lan Data, the two live in peace, until Kai unintentionally appears on their doorstep. Now, in order to prove himself, Kai must unlock the past, and reveal the truth of what is going on in New Domino. It all happens in the next episode of _Metal Hero 5D's_:

Rider Fight!

Zoid- Saberlion

3 stars

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 1300/ Defense: 800

Effect: When this monster attack a facedown defense position monster, destroy that monster without going into the battle step.

Zoid- Shield Liger

5 stars

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2000/ Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster is attacked, once per turn, negate the attack.

Zoid- Liger Zero Basic

6 stars

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2500/ Defense: 1800

Effect: When this monster is summoned successfully, search your deck for a machine-type tuner monster and add it to your hand.

Zoid- Fire Phoenix

3 stars

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect

Attack: 1000/ Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned successfully, all monsters on your opponent's side of the field lose half their attack points. When this monster is sent to the graveyard as a result of a synchro summon, deal 500 points of burn damage to your opponent's Life Points at the end of the Battle Phase this card was sent to the Graveyard.

Zoid- Liger Zero Phoenix

9 stars

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 3000/ Defense: 2000

Requirements: 'Zoid- Liger Zero Basic' + 'Zoid- Fire Phoenix'

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by using the listed monsters and cannot be special summoned by other means. This monster can attack twice per turn. When this monster attacks or is attacked by a monster with equal or greater attack points, destroy target monster. When this monster is sent to the Graveyard from the field, special summon 1 'Zoid- Liger Zero Basic' from your graveyard to the field in attack position.

Speed Spell- Zoid Recovery

Spell card

Effect: This card can only be activated if you have one or more speed Counters. Select one Machine-type monster with 'Zoid' in its name from the Graveyard and add it to your hand.

Speed Spell- Emergency Scramble

Spell card

Effect: This card can only be activated if you have two or more speed Counters. Special summon to the field 1 machine-type monster with 'Zoid' in its name from your hand in attack position.

Speed Spell- Defensive Fire

Spell card

Effect: This card can only be activated if you have 2 or more speed Counters. Remove 1 speed Counter to destroy all spells and traps on your opponent's side of the field.

Speed Spell-Judge man Capsule

Continuous Spell card

Effect: This card can only be activated if you have 2 or more speed Counters. Roll 4 10-sided die. From that point on, Battle Steps will be conducted according to the numbers you rolled.

Mode 0982- Opponent's can only attack based on the lowest number of monsters on the field, and Monsters on your side of the field can only attack monsters.

Zoid Defender

Trap spell

Effect: Activate this card only when you have 2 or more Machine-type monsters on your side of the field with 'Zoid' in their names, and your opponent has selected one of them as a an attack target. Select one of your monsters. For this battle, it becomes the attack target.

(1)= Combine

Exiakaiser: Well, there you have it, folks. This is the first chapter in the 5D's story. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I have some new ground rules top lay down with this series.

First off: OC designs for this series will NOT be accepted any earlier than Chapter 5. This is due in part because I do not want people to swamp me with massive amounts of character designs.

Second off: Only one character per designer. This makes it easier on me, and allows new people to create characters that can be used in later chapters.

Third off: OC designs will be delivered to me via the Comments section. This allows a level of anonymity when designing OC's. However, if you want to be recognized, just say so.

And Finally: I have to know the Deck designs, or it doesn't work. If you are basing it off a series I never watched, played, or know nothing about, forget it.

Well, now that that's out of the way, review, comment, etc. Let me know what you think. And above all, enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2 Rider Fight

**Exiakaiser**: Hello, folks. Welcome back to the newest series in the SAGA of the STAR KNIGHTS: _Metal Hero 5D's_. Now, before I begin this bit, there is an error I must correct. I seemed to have gotten Handcuffs Dragon's attack power wrong. It was a level 5, 1800 attack point Dragon-type. For that, I apologize.

Also:

-WARNING-

**Exiakaiser: **The following chapter includes a bit where one of the characters insults the series _Kamen Rider Wizard_. We, as a writing group, are sorry for any of you who take this as an insult. We did not mean it that way.

**Card Golem:** I'm not.

**Exiakaiser:** Now, for the main event. This series starts after Trudge is defeated by Yusei in the first episode. Also, A lot of the things happening in the first half of this series are gonna happen in the span of the time between the beginning of the series, and the Fortune Cup. Kai's search, however, will also lead him into situations where he also goes to the Facility, the Fortune Cup, and even the Satellite Sector.

However, for the time being, let's just focus on the primary bit: the Character designs. This chapter introduces the Data Twins: Leena and Rock:

Name: Leena Data

Alias: Leena Picard

Age: 14 years

Gender: Female

Physical Appearance: Wears almost the exact same gear as Luna did in the Manga. However, instead of pink, Leena prefers yellow, and has blue hair with curls.

Personality: Shy, quiet, and weird half the time. The rest of the time, she is knocking some sense into her Twin brother Rock.

History: The Data Twins were adopted by the Picards after Lan's children were arrested by the Sector Security due to their ties to the Star Knights. However, they ended up dying in the Facility, a notorious prison facility. Leena and Rock Data then were allowed to live on their own in New Domino City. The two of them went to Duel Academy, alongside Luna and Leo, both of whom see Leena and Rock to be friends.

Deck: Dot HACK HEROES (Normal Duel) N/A (Turbo Duel)

Duel Runner: None known (Usually rides alongside Rock)

Quirks: Psychic able to see Duel Spirits. Can enter the Spirit World and interact with it.

Name: Rock Data

Alias: Rock Picard

Age: 14 years

Gender: Female

Physical Appearance: Wears almost the exact same gear as Leo did in the Manga. However, instead of blue, Rock prefers Orange, and has short blue hair.

Personality: Braggart and a loudmouth. This usually ends up leading to him getting smacked on the top of his head by Leena.

History: The Data Twins were adopted by the Picards after Lan's children were arrested by the Sector Security due to their ties to the Star Knights. However, they ended up dying in the Facility, a notorious prison facility. Leena and Rock Data then were allowed to live on their own in New Domino City. The two of them went to Duel Academy, alongside Luna and Leo, both of whom see Leena and Rock to be friends.

Deck: Kamen Rider Neo-Heisei (Normal Duel) Kamen Rider Neo-Heisei (Turbo Duel)

Duel Runner: Looks like a mix of Sakuraider Bike from Gaim (front) and the HardBoilder from W (Back)

Quirks: Like Leo, Rock is a boisterous loudmouth. His mouth usually gets them into trouble, leading to Leena smacking some sense into him.

Now, I know I had said these two are in the Satellite. However, that was old information. The Data siblings are actually living in the City itself.

Also, in this chapter, we introduce the true enemy and rival of Kai, not just as a duelist, but as a bounty hunter. The backstory is really quite simple: The Bounty Hunter community is large, and there is a grade system, as well as a unique race to be the top dog of the community. Kai is at the very top, having worked hard to get there before he was turned into an outlaw. However, his bounty hunter rep has earned him enough pull that most of the other hunters leave him alone. All that is, except one:

Name: Bosco Talon

Alias: Lockdown

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Physical Appearance: Wears red pirate clothes, has black curly hair, and stands 5'11", and weighs 150 lbs.

Personality: A low down dirty excuse for a bounty hunter, Bosco will use whatever means to get what he wants.

History: Bosco was one of the top 3 bounty hunters until Kai made his way to the top, changing the balance of power. Bosco, in an act of rage, declared himself the rival to Kai, attacking him any chance he gets. However, because of the Wanted Posters with Kai's mug on them, Bosco has decided to take it upon himself to grab Kai, and divulge the locations of the Star Knights for himself.

Occupation: Bounty Hunter

Deck: Sentai Villains (All duel types)

Quirks: Bosco is a low-down cheater. He uses specially hidden blades to take down his quarry.

The fun thing about writing a massive, 60-chapter series is that you can reinvent yourself as you go. For the first time, in any series, I am actually doing the vs. side screen style of writing. Also, I am playing _Zoids Legacy_ and watching _Zoids Fuzors_ in order to gather the necessary information to develop Kai's deck. This would explain why it takes so long.

Also, a lot is gonna happen in this chapter. This takes place in the span of time between episode 1 and 2, which, for the sake of argument, took a couple of weeks to initialize. Yusei Fudo continuously tested his D-Runner for days on end before he tried his stunt.

Now, it is time for the Disclaimer: Same as usual, I do not own anything but the original main characters seen in this series. Kamen Rider is copyright Toei, and Shotaro Ishinomori. All other characters are owned by whoever frelling created them. Now, sit back and get ready to accelerate. 

-Two weeks after the Trudge Battle-

Kai was laying on his hotel bed, looking at the ceiling. It had been a long time since he had slept in a decent bed. Most of the time, he was camping out under the stars, looking at the sky. "_Where are they_," he thought to himself.

-Meanwhile-

The current King, Jack Atlas, was testing out his Duel Runner on a round track. He was bored with all the duels he had faced recently. "_Where is it,_" he asked, looking for a kingly duel.

-Meanwhile-

In the Satellite, Yusei Fudo was doing Duel Runner Tests, trying to get his speed up. He managed to reach getting though a tunnel in 2 minutes. However, he felt like it was almost time. He then looked up at the night sky. "Tonight's the night," he said, "I will finally leave and retrieve what was stolen from me."

**(The Star Knights)** The Six Star Knights appear on the field.

**(Warriors of the ancient past)** The Star Knights fight monsters and Kallari.

**(Reborn in the hands of 6 Duelists)** Kurogane Reppuu and his friends appear at Duel Academy, and hold the Star Knight Cards in the air, their Star Knight Bracers on their left arms.

**(Their legacy is the stuff of legends)** The Star Knights defeat Sol Mu, destroying him and his Dark Council completely.

**(However, after the final Battle with Sol Mu, The cards were scattered among the power factors of New Domino City)** Goodwin appears alongside Sayer and the Dark Signers, each holding a pair of the Star Knights.

**(The only way to free them is to have a hold of their Dark Counterparts and their respective symbol)** The Dark Star Knights and the Cross Crystal Pendants, the secret for the Star Knights power, orbit a strange orb.

**(This is the story of a group young men and women fighting to regain the immense power of the Star Knights)** A group of 12 young people, including Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, and Leo and Luna stand in a group.

**(And the Young warrior who lead them to save the world from True Chaos)** Kai stands behind the group, and holds Dark Star Knight Wild Gale's Synchro Monster card in the Air.

**(Cue In 'Burning Hero'- Tomica Hero Rescue Fire Ed 1 by Rey)**

**[WOW! WOW!]** The Sun rises over the cityscape of New Domino City as a lone duelists stares into the distance.

**[Itsu datte kimi no soba ni kanarazu iru kara BURNING HERO!]** Kai, the lone duelist sits on one side of the Sleipnir, watching the sun rise.

**[Instrumental] **Kai then rides the screen horizontally. A montage of Wanted Posters fly past, as we see Kai's wanted poster.

**[Mune ni kagayaku shimei no emblem]** Kai walks the streets of New Domino City, running across a lot of his friends and allies.

**[Atsui kakugo wo yakitsukete]** Kai walks past Yusei, waving as he passes by. The three Synchro Warriors he uses appears behind Yusei.

**[Ichibyou datte muda ni wa dekinai kara]** Kai waves at Luna and Leo, smiling as he walks past. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon appear behind the twins.

**[Sou sa Shunsoku no kaze ni naru!] **Kai waves at Leena and Rock Data, friends of the family. The Neo-Heisei Riders and the dot Hack and Infershia monsters appear behind them.

**[Inochi aru kagiri hashiru yo Kimi no koe ga kikoetara]** Kai then gets on his duel runner and rides into the arena, facing Jack Atlas in a turbo Duel.

**[Taisetsu na hito wo kono te de sukuitai!] **Jack manages to gain the upper hand, synchro summoning Red Dragon Archfiend. Kai then reveals his true power.

**[WOW! WOW!]** Kai synchro summons out the Dark Star of Wind Wild Gale.

**[Takaburu kodou ga engine ni natte GAN! GAN! HEAT UP!]** Kai then attacks Red Dragon Archfiend with Wild Gale. The entire group he has met cheers behind him, all cheering him on.

**[WOW! WOW!]** Jack cheers as he finally gets a kingly duel.

**[Hashiridase! Mugen no yuuki de kakenukete iku ze BURNING HERO!]** Kai then appears with his friends and faces a beastly shadow standing in front of them.

**[Instrumental]** Kai then stands alone, with the Dark Stars in a group behind him.

Chapter 2:

Rider Fight!

Kai was walking in the downtown area one day, when he looked up at one of the many screens in the area. On it was a recap of the latest Duel against the latest King of Duels, Jack Atlas. Kai watched the event for a bit, the scoffed and walked away, heading in the direction of a particular area.

"Where is it," asked Kai, not watching where he is going. All of a sudden, He felt his body stop moving all of a sudden, and he then said, "Watch it pal." And then he sauntered off in the same direction he was heading. The strange man just smiled and continued to walk away.

All of a sudden, Kai, who is partially Psionically attuned, started to feel dizzy. He then grasped his head, as if he was suffering a migraine. He was able to make it to a small doorway, and collapse.

"For the last time, we don't wanna…," said a voice of a young man. He then looked down and saw Kai, collapsed in the doorway. "Leena, get the extra bed! We got ourselves a collapsed!"

-2 hours later-

"That's enough, Rock," said the Girl next to him. Kai was still not fully awake.

"But sis," said Rock, the young man who had found Kai and brought him here, "How do we even know if he is from the Arcadia Movement? He could be one of them for all we know."

All of a sudden, a fist rose from Kai, scaring both Rock and Leena and forcing them back. "What a nightmare," said Kai, waking up. He then looked over at the two and, without missing a beat, he said, "Oh, Hello."

"Alright, buddy," said Rock, "Who are you, and where are you from?"

"Oh, boy," said Kai, placing his palm to his face, "Sorry about that. Shoulda seen the psychic attack coming. I'm Kai, and I come from the wastes. And you two are?"

"I'm Leena," said Leena bowing. "And this is Rock. We apologize, but we had to be sure as to who you were. We have been constantly harassed by the Arcadia Movement for years."

"I heard about them," said Kai, "A group of psychics trying to conquer the world via their own power. That must mean that you, Leena are psychic."

Leena was surprised, and taken aback, "How did you..?"

"I am partially psychic myself," said Kai, "However, the abilities I have rarely work correctly."

"But to come from the wastes," said Rock, "You must be a low-life bounty hunter."

"Never call me a low-life," said Kai, annoyed. "I worked real hard while in the wastes to become the man who brought justice to the wilds."

"Wait a minute," said Leena, suspicious, "What is your last name?"

"Glad you asked," said Kai, "It's Reppuu. My father was Calen Reppuu, and my grandfather was Kurogane Reppuu, therefore I to am a Reppuu."

"That is not enough proof," said Leena. "There was a story Grandpa Lan told us."

"Wait a second," said Kai, realizing something, "That makes you Great Uncle Lan's Grandkids."

"Don't talk like you know him, bounty dog," said Rock, getting in Kai's face.

"Anyway," said Leena, "Grandpa Lan told us a stranger would appear, with a crystal pendant around his neck. The best way to recognize him is to say the pass code that will awaken the Black Spiral."

"Forgot that story," said Kai, who took a bit of time to realize, "Ah. The pass code my Grandpa told me to say, should I ever encounter the Data Family! Let's Go, COME ON OUT, NEJI!"

All of a sudden, A duel runner seemed to start up. It then leapt and drove itself into the open. Kai and the twins followed it out into the open, where the Duel runner stopped. All of a sudden, a holographic image appeared in front of the group. It looked like Lan, but had red eyes instead of Lan's usual.

"I Live," said Neji, loudly. "So, you two finally woke me up."

"Actually," said Leena, pointing to Kai "It was him."

Neji then looked over at Kai, and said, "Well, Kurogane, it looks like you haven't aged a day."

"I am not my grandfather," said Kai, crossed for a bit. "I am called Kai, and it is good to make your acquaintance."

"That's beside the point," said Leena, "Neji, how can we trust this guy? For all we know, He is a faker sent by the Arcadia Movement."

"I see," said Neji. "Give me a few minutes, and then I will look into him." With that, Neji disappeared.

"Where did he go now," Asked Rock.

"He has not been online for quite some time," said Kai. "He's probably surfing the net to find out how long it's been."

"So," said Kai, impressed, "I see you modified Lan's original design on the Mach Storm. However, when he designed the thing, wasn't it supposed to be based on Wizard's bike in the front?

"Actually," said Rock, that series was just boring, so I modified it.

-Meanwhile: At Sector Security Main HQ-

"Sir," said one of the heads of Cyber Security, "Someone is attempting to gain access to the mainframe."

"How is that even possible," said the Chief, looking at the screen, "Our security protocols are so secure, nothing could get in."

"I do not know," said the Head of Cyber Security, "But it actually is managing to gain access." All of a sudden, all the computer screens went blank for a second.

"Hello, Sector Security," said Neji, appearing on the screens, and being over the top, as usual. "I'm just here to see what's been up." With that, Neji took a look at the latest news reels, and then looked deeper and deeper still. Then he vanished, dropping all systems into an auto-shutdown.

"What the hell just happened," said the Head of Security.

-Later: back at the Data Home-

Neji suddenly reappeared and stretched. "Where the heck did you go off to," asked Rock.

"Had to dig around for some intel," said Neji. "After all, it's been over 50 years since I was last active. Now, onto the requested task." All of a sudden, a reddish beam of energy hit Kai, scanning him down at the cellular level. It seemed to cause Kai a bit of pain. "Ahem," said Neji, "Reppuu Genetic match: 75%. Rhodes genetic match: 20%. 5% genetic anomaly."

"But how does that even explain how painful that was," asked Kai as Neji confirmed the Data Twins were who they said they were.

"It's probably the energy of the Star Knights in your blood," said Neji. "Golden Boy, oh this is getting really good, probably ended up soaking up a lot of Stellar energy before Graduation."

"That explains it," said Kai.

"However, there is still one way we need to use to make sure you are who you say you are," said Neji. Is that a JIBAN Bracer on your left arm?"

"Yes," said Kai, "It's actually called JIBAN Mk VIII. Say Hello."

"Greetings," said JIBAN 8, in the Judgeman's voice.

"And it has an AI program," said Neji, "Which means…OI! GLITCH, WAKE UP TIME!" All of a sudden, a new hologram appeared from Kai's JIBAN Unit.

"Hellllllo, Nejiiiiii," said Glitch, waking up, "L-l-l-l-ong time no ssssssseeeee."

"Same, Glitch," said Neji, then the two of them went on and talked for a bit, exchanging information.

"Sooooooo," said Glitch, "It has really been that long, huh."

"Yup," said Neji, "However, Kai still needs to prove who he really is in a duel."

"Guess so," said Kai, "Rock, Would you be willing to face me in a Turbo duel, if only for the sole purpose of blowing off some steam?"

"I'd like nothing better," said Rock, getting on his duel runner. However, it wouldn't start.

"It would seem you have no computer startup system," said Kai, pressing a few buttons on JIBAN. "Give me a few seconds, and I can hook you into my system, and give you a system."

"There is no need," said Neji, "It looks like there is already a core program. However, it's locked away in a coffin. It looks like it requires a single keyword and 6 keys. Lan, I gotta hand it to ya, you were always the best programmer in the world." With that, Neji started to clear his throat, and then he said, "I'm right here. Come to me, I'm right here. COME TO ME, SKEEEEEEEITH!"

All of a sudden, there was a series of loud bangs, like a series of latches popping loose. However, the last lock did not come undone. Then a popup appeared saying, "REPPUU Password Required."

"Looks like it is up to you," said Glitch.

"I understand," said Kai, drawing himself up, knowing he will need the focus. He then said, with absolutely no compromise, "Open wide the Gates of Infershia!" All of a sudden, a massive lock released and the coffin opened up, replaced with Skeith, the Terror of Death.

"_It would seem like it is time to awaken,_" said an all-too-familiar voice. It was Wolzard, the Dark Wolf Knight.

"Let's get this party started," said Kai, plugging in a special cord. "Uploading a special AI program for you, kid. It is the AI system of Kamen Rider W, and it will help you as you ride." All of a sudden, an SD version of both Shotaro and Philip appeared on Rock's Duel Runner's computer display.

"_So,_" said Shotaro, "_We are now Duel Runner assistants._"

"_Duels on wheels,_" said Phillip, looking at his blank book, before shutting it. "_This should be most interesting._"

"That is amazing," said Rock, "But you don't even have a duel runner. How are we supposed to duel?"

"Give me a minute," said Kai, tapping on a fold-out keyboard. In a distant part of the City, the Sleipnir Liger Cyclone, or Sleipnir for short, woke up and started auto driving towards Kai's location beacon.

A few minutes later, the Sleipnir appeared at Kai's location. "How is that possible," asked Rock, amazed.

"Locator beacon on a secure frequency," said Kai. "It keeps me out of trouble with the law, since I am officially a wanted man. However, enough about this, let's get this game on!" With that, he activate the duel runner, and activated 'Speed World'.

"SPEED WORLD SET," said bot onboard computers. "AUTOPILOT ENGAGED. READY TO START DUEL AT YOUR DISCRETION."

"How do we start," asked Rock, getting on his Duel runner at the same time as Kai.

"Judge man capsule," said Kai, placing a small, soda can-like device on the ground. All of a sudden, a series of spikes embedded themselves in the ground, and one side opened up to reveal a small droid.

"THE AREA WITHING A 1500 KM RADIUS HAS BEEN DESIGNATED A TURBO DUEL FIELD," said the Judge man droid. "ONLY TURBO DUELISTS AND THEIR SUPPORT TEAMS ARE ALLOWED IN THIS AREA. DANGER! PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA IMMEDIATELY!"

**Kai- 4000**/**Rock- 4000**

**0 Speed Counters/0 Speed Counters**

"KAI REPPUU VS. ROCK PICARD," said the Judge Man droid. "BATTLE MODE 0990, READY?"

Both duelists revved their engines, as if raring to go.

Then the Judge Man lifted his hands into the air in an x-shaped formation above his head and shouted, "FIGHT!" Both duelists shot off like bullets, as if they were trying to get ahead of each other.

However, Kai was able to take the lead. "I'll start this duel off," he then said, drawing six cards.

-Meanwhile: Back at Security HQ-

"Sir," said a young security officer, sitting at a desk. "I got an unlicensed duel runner on a grid reference."

"Bring it up on the big screen," said The Chief of Security. All of a sudden, a 3D map appeared showing the area where Kai and Rock were turbo dueling. "Where is that located?"

"Bringing it up now," said the officer. However, the screen just seemed to be eaten up by pixilation. "What the heck is going on, sir?"

"_Oh, so sorry about this,_" said a stringy man with green hair and a black suit with fedora hat. "_We were sent here to give you the data on that Duel runner, the Mach Storm. Impressive, isn't it?_"

"_But seriously,_" said a second voice, coming from a giant humanoid creature with a sexually suggestive tornado in the middle of his chest. "_You gotta stop trying to arrest people for not having time to license a Duel runner. It's just downright insulting. Not to mention, annoying, boring, boorish, and the like._"

"Just what the hell are you two," asked the security chief.

"_Guess they had forgotten about us,_" said the giant. "_Oh well, want to tell him who we are?_"

"_Yes, old pal,_" said the other, "_Let's. I am the super-intelligent tapeworm, Terumi Hazama._"

"_And I am the anti-counter hacking program HADES-1_," said the giant. "_We just came here to let you know what is going on, and to make sure you cannot interfere. Bye._" And with that, HADES and Terumi disappeared, shutting down all the computers at Security HQ on the way out.

"I need a vacation," said the Security Chief, sitting down.

-Back at the Turbo duel between Kai and Rock-

**Kai- 4000**/**Rock- 4000**

**1 Speed Counters/0 Speed Counters**

"I start by placing 3 cards face down and summoning 'Command Wolf to the field in attack mode," said Kai. All of a sudden, a blue mecha wolf appeared on the field, wielding twin assault cannons.

Zoid- Command Wolf (4star/ 1800 attack points)

"Next, I activate the speed spell 'Zoid Reinforcements'," said Kai. "This requires 1 or more speed spells, but allows me to normal summon another 'Zoid' monster to the field. And I choose to normal summon 'Leo Striker' to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, a blue version of the Leo Blaze from _Zoids Fuzors_ appeared on the field. It was armed to the teeth, and looked like it could fight an entire army.

Zoid- Leo Striker (4 star/ 1600 attack points)

"Now, I set three cards face down and end my turn," said Kai.

"My turn, I guess," said Rock, drawing for turn, "I play the monster '-Medalroid- Taka' in attack mode, and place three cards in defense mode. All of a sudden, a strange creature appeared on the field. It started out like a can of soda, but then turned into a robotic hawk.

Medalroid- Taka (2 star/500 attack points)

**Kai- 4000**/**Rock- 4000**

**2 Speed Counters/1 Speed Counters**

"Interesting," said Kai, having never seen a monster like that in existence. "My turn," he then said, drawing for turn, "I tune 'Leo Striker' and 'Command Wolf' to Synchro Summon out a special Zoid, 'Command Striker'. So, LET'S GO, ZOIDS COMBINE!" All of a sudden, Leo Striker seemed to lose several parts and transform into a giant back unit. Command Wolf then lost the guns on its back, and connected with the Leo Striker Back unit. "FUZORS COMBINE," said Kai, "COMMAND STRIKER"

Zoid- Command Striker (8 star/ 2700 attack points/ 1000 defense points)

"Next," said Kai, "I summon 'Zaber Fang Old' to the field in attack mode." Next, a giant, red Smilodon-like mecha appeared on the field. This was the first of the Tiger-class Large Zoids, the Zaber Fang Old.

Zoid- Zaber Fang Old (4 star/ 1900 attack points/ 900 defense)

"Now," said Kai, "Command Striker will attack your Medal-chan with ZAN BLADE!" All of a sudden, the blade on the Command Striker started to glow. The Command Striker then charged at the Medalroid and struck at it…

"Not gonna happen," said Rock, "For I activate the trap card 'Banana Peel', disabling your monster for one turn." All of a sudden, a banana peel appeared right in Command Striker's path. Command Striker stepped on it by accident, and slipped and flew backwards, landing on its back.

"Okay," said Kai, "That gag is officially old. I set a card face down and finally, I activate the continuous speed spell 'Judge man Capsule'. This allows me to roll 4 ten-sided die, and then take what I get and enforce a special rule. So, let's go, DICE ROLL!" All of a sudden, 4 10-sided die appeared on the screens of both duelists, and the numbers that appeared on the 4 were 0, 9, 8, & 2. "Alright," said Kai, "For the rest of the duel, neither of us can attack directly, And we can only attack as many times as the duelist with the least amount of monsters on the field. With that, I end my turn."

**Kai- 4000**/**Rock- 4000**

**2 Speed Counters/2 Speed Counters**

"Pretty cool move there," said Rock, drawing for turn, "But you still need to be able to beat me if you wanna get past me. I activate the speed spell 'Count the Medals', allowing me to special summon 2 more medalroids to the field in attack mode. So, come on out, 'Medalroid- Tora' and 'Medalroid- Bata'!"

All of a sudden, two more medalroids appeared on the field. One looked like a tiger, and the other a grasshopper.

Medalroid- Tora (2 star/500 attack points)

Medalroid- Taka (1 star/100 attack points)

"Now," said Rock, "I activate the spell card 'OOO Driver', and then I tune my level 2 Medalroids with Medalroid- Bata to synchro summon 'Kamen Rider OOO- TaToBa' to the field in attack mode. All of a sudden, the three Medalroids seemed to fly into the sky, becoming strange little coin-like medals, that flew into the OOO Driver. All of a sudden, a strange circular device appeared and scanned the three Medals, making a ringing sound for each.

**Taka!**

**Tora!**

**Bata!**

All of a sudden, Rock said, as if possessed by the spirit of Eiji, aka Kamen Rider OOO, "Henshin!"

**TaToBa! TaToBa! TaToBa!**

All of a sudden, Eiji stepped onto the field, fully transformed into the basic form of Kamen Rider OOO, the TaToBa Form.

Kamen Rider OOO (5 star/ 2000 attack/ 1000 defense)

"Next," said Rock, "I attack your Weak Tiger with OOO KICK!" Kamen Rider OOO pulled out the Medal Scanner and scanned the Medals again.

**Triple Scanning Charge!**

He then jumped into the air, and three rings of light appeared in front of the Zaber Fang Old. OOO then dived through all the Rings , and connected with Zaber Fang Old, destroying it.

**Kai- 3900**/**Rock- 4000**

**2 Speed Counters/2 Speed Counters**

"And with that," said Rock, "I end my turn. Let's see how you beat that, Bounty Hunter!"

**Kai- 3900**/**Rock- 4000**

**3 Speed Counters/2 Speed Counters**

"Alright," said Kai, drawing for turn. When he saw the card he just drew, he smiled. "Time to end this. I activate from my hand, he speed spell 'Wild Wind of the Stars', allowing me to special summon 1 wind attribute tuner monster from my hand to the field. So, I summon out 'Zoid- Jet Falcon' to the field in attack mode." All of a sudden, a strange Zoid appeared on the field. It was a more advanced bird Zoid called the Jet Falcon.

Zoid- Jet Falcon (4 star/ 1500 attack points/ 200 defense points)

"On his own," said Kai, all of a sudden, "Jet Falcon is still dangerous, gaining double strike. However, I activate the speed spell 'Card Destruction', sending all cards to the graveyard, as long as I have 2 or more speed counters, and drawing that many cards. Plus, you gotta do the same as well." All of a sudden, Kai sent three cards from to the graveyard and drew three more cards. "Next," said Kai, "I play the trap card I played at the beginning of the game, 'Zoid Recovery 2', allowing me to special summon a Zoid monster to the field from my graveyard. I special summon 'Zoid- Murasame Liger' to the field in attack mode!" All of a sudden, a strange Liger Zoid appeared on the field. On top of its body, it had a single Katana Blade. This was the Advanced Liger- Type Zoid, the Murasame Liger.

Zoid- Murasame Liger (4 star/ 1900 attack points/ 1200 defense points)

"Now," said Kai, "I tune 'Jet Falcon' with 'Murasame Liger' to Synchro Summon out the Dark Star Knight of Wind!." All of a sudden, Jet Falcon and Murasame Liger seemed to become 10 motes of light. They flew into the air, the Jet Falcon lights changing into 4 rings. The Murasame Liger Lights started to metamorphose into a warrior form. After the body was complete, it seemed to become a dark green and dirty silver in color.

"The Stars Descend once again," said Kai, "The time is now. UNLEASH YOUR WILD POWER, DARK STAR OF THE TORNADO, WILD GALE!" All of a sudden, Wild Gale appeared on the field.

Dark Star of the Tornado- Wild Gale (8 star/ 2800 attack points/ 2000 defense points)

All of a sudden, both Rock's and Kai's duel Runners seemed to become a pillar of light. All over the city, pillars of light seemed to shine, each a different color.

-Arcadia Movement Domino Branch-

A White light seemed to appear from out of the roof of the Arcadia Movement's Domino Branch Main HQ.

-New Domino City Marketplace-

A Blue light seemed to burst out of nowhere.

-New Domino City Government Building-

A Green light burst out of the top of the building that made up the central part of the town.

-Satellite- BAD Area-

A Blackish light seemed to burst out of the ground. Noone knows what caused it to discharge.

-New Domino City Duel Academy-

A Brown and Red light burst out of a part of the Academy main building.

In addition, a darker series of the lights seemed to appear all over the place. The lights gathered in one spot in the sky, and then seemed to fire into space.

However, back at the duel, Kai and Rock were still dueling. "Now," said Kai, "I activate the spell card 'Lightning Claw', equipping it to Wild Gale, and then destroy my own Judgeman Capsule with 'Mystical Space Typhoon'. This allows him to gain 700 attack points during the Battle phase only. Next, I attack Kamen Rider OOO with Command Striker." All of a sudden, the Command Striker attacked OOO with its Zan Blade, slicing OOO in half.

**Kai- 3900**/**Rock- 3300**

**3 Speed Counters/2 Speed Counters**

"And now," said Kai, "I finish the job. Wild Gale, Attack Rock directly with LIGHTNING CRUSH!"

"_Yokai_ (1)," said Wild Gale, charging his arm with electricity. He then rushed towards Rock, who had no cards to defend with. Wild Gale then punched Rock in the stomach, knocking him unconscious.

**Kai- 3900**/**Rock- 0**

**3 Speed Counters/2 Speed Counters**

However, Rock, having been KO'd in that last exchange, could not control his Duel Runner. Kai, seeing this, said, "Activate Duel Anchors!" All of a sudden, 2 cables fired from twin ports in the front. They latched onto Rock's Duel Runner, and locked into place. "Initiating braking procedure," said Kai, slowing down.

-Back at Security HQ-

"We are back online," said the Maintenance chief. All of a sudden, all the computers came back online.

"We have a match," said one of the Security Techs, "Kai has been located."

"Send all units to arrest him," said the HQ Chief, "At last, we have you, criminal. You will not escape justice."

-Meanwhile-

"Tell me he is alright," said Leena, worried. Kai had just returned with Rock, who was unconscious.

"He should be fine," said Kai, "Wild Gale is not a brute, unlike the rest of the Dark Stars."

"Dark Stars," said Leena, confused, "Who are they?"

"The Dark Star Knights were created by Pegasus as a counter to the Star Knights, should the latter ever fall into the wrong hands," said Kai, "However, after the Comet, all hell broke loose, and the Star Knights have fallen into the Wrong hands. It is my destiny to retrieve them and set things right once again."

"How do you know it is your destiny," asked Leena.

"Because," said Kai, "I keep seeing Exxion and the rest of the group in pain, calling to me."

All of a sudden, Neji appeared with a worried look on his face, "We got trouble, Kai!"

"Let me guess," said Kai, "Security?"

"On their way," said Neji, "You gotta run, Boyo."

"Where," asked Kai, before it hit him. There was only one place where Security would not dare touch him. He then turned to Leena and said, "Take care of him. Should he wake, tell him it was fun." With that, Kai rushed out and got onto his Duel Runner.

"There he is," said one of the Security Grunts. However, Kai was already moving at max speed by the time the grunt saw him.

"Well what are you all waiting for," said Kai, looking back, "Chase me, if you got the skills you all claim to have." With that, he rode off to the waterfront.

And with that, Kai was on the run for the Satellite with over 25 different Security vehicles after him. "There is nowhere to run, Kai," said one of the Security Grunts, as he reached the waterfront.

Ignoring them, Kai just sped up, hitting a ramp that was in front of him. "Change," he then said, pressing a red button on the Duel Runner. All of a sudden, the wheels went horizontal, and changed into hover fans. They then spun towards sides, now looking like the fans on the Pilder from _Mazinger Z_. In addition to that, twin boosters appeared on the back, and ignited. With that, he flew over the water towards the Satellite.

"Great," said Kai, "With Security on my tail, I will not be able to get the Star Knight Cards, let alone save the world."

"_I wouldn't go that far, Kai, buddy,_" said an all to annoyingly familiar voice. All of a sudden, Terumi appeared on the desktop theme and said, "_Surprise! Happy to see me?_"

"Why are you here," asked Kai, annoyed.

"_Leena sent me to keep an eye on you,_" said Terumi, "_And to deliver a few messages. First is that the Star Knight cards have been found. The message came with a map, showing their locations. The Second message is that a prediction of your future. You will be forced into a no-win scenario, and meet the one who holds the living key. The final message is for the living key. It is to tell him they miss him._"

"Very Well," said Kai, pushing into the BAD Area of the Satellite.

-2 weeks later-

While sitting on a subway track one afternoon, Kai was reading the map. Kai had finally found a place to lay low for a while, since he was now a refugee. However, he had not had the time to assess the situation, and had inadvertently run out of rations a little over an hour ago. He decided it was almost time to make a move, and let Security know he was still around.

"Hey," said Rally, looking at Kai all of a sudden, "The stranger is back."

Yusei had finished with his duel with the Bug User, and decided to see what was up. "Need something," he asked Kai.

"Your plan will never work, you know," said Kai, "Unless you have a decoy out there."

"What do you suggest," asked Yusei, intrigued.

-2 hours later-

"He's here," said Trudge, looking around the Satellite area. "That Bounty hunter went missing around here. I can sense it."

"You ready," asked Kai, wearing his armor, and straddling his Duel runner. Kai and Yusei were hidden in a small alcove, ready for a dash for their lives.

"The question is are you," asked Yusei, revving his Duel runner.

"You know it," said Kai. The two of them hit fists together, and nodded. "See you on the other side," said Kai, as he activated his Duel Runner's special Device, the Shadow Jammer. And with that, he left the shadows, moving at max speed.

"There he is," said Trudge, seeing Kai all of a sudden appear, and head in a specific direction.

"Come and get me, Security Fools," said Kai, "Try and match my speed if you dare!"

All of a sudden, a massive force of Security runners gave chase. After 20 minutes, Yusei left the alcove, going in the opposite direction. Trudge, sensing that Kai was a decoy, stayed behind and watched. When he saw Yusei sped in the opposite direction, he gave chase, leading into a duel in the waste pipes.

-20 minutes later-

"Looks like we got their attention," said Kai, finally getting a chance to himself. All of a sudden, one of his Duel Runner's wheels went flat, having just been punctured by a blade. Kai was forced to come to a halt. "What the hack," he said, looking at the blade.

All of a sudden, a wild laughter seemed to resound. Kai looked up and saw the outline of a pirate. "Hello, False Hunter," said the Pirate. "It is finally time to claim my rightful place as King of the Bounty Hunters."

"Hello, Basco," said Kai, annoyed to the point of irritation.

"Too bad for you I was called in to bring you down," said Basco, producing a pair of handcuffs. "However, the Bounty was just too sweet a deal to miss out on. Plus, I just couldn't miss an opportunity to bring in the Former King. This will make me Top dog of the Hunter's Guild, and I will finally get the respect I deserve, unlike you."

All of a sudden, Kai finally realized he was in a blind alley. The Security Forces were already on top of him. Kai then smiled to himself. "A no-win scenario, huh," he then said. "Well, there is only one thing to do in this situation."

"And what is that, Kai," said Basco, intrigued.

Kai, for the first time in his life, kneeled on the ground and placed his hands on his head. "I surrender," he then said.

-To Be continued-

-Next Time-

Kai: What a revoltin' predicament I ended up in. I am now forced to do time in the Detention facility. The only way it would seem to be able to get out is to make a deal with Goodwin for the power of the Star Knights. However, in order to win my right to leave, I must prove to the rest of the inmates that I have what it takes. Next time on _Metal Hero 5D's_:

Deal with the Devil!

Power of the Stars!

Zoid- Leo Striker

3 stars

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect

Attack: 1000/ Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned normally in attack mode, destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

Zoid- Command Wolf

4 stars

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine

Attack: 1800/ Defense: 1000

Flavor Text: A Wolf- Type Zoid with twin Shock cannons on its back. It is pretty agile.

Zoid- Murasame Liger

4 stars

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect

Attack: 1900/ Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster attacks and destroys a defense position monster on your opponent's side of the field, deal the difference as battle damage to your opponent's life points.

Zoid- Jet Falcon

4 stars

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect

Attack: 1500/ Defense: 1000

Effect: This monster can attack twice per turn.

Zoid- Command Striker

8 stars

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 2700/ Defense: 2000

Requirements: 'Zoid- Command Wolf' + 'Zoid- Leo Striker'

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by using the listed monsters and cannot be special summoned by other means. When this monster attacks and destroys a defense position monster on your opponent's side of the field, deal the difference as battle damage to your opponent's life points.

Dark Star Knight of the Tornado- Wild Gale

8 stars

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2800/ Defense: 2000

Requirements: '1 monster' + '1 wind- attribute tuner monster'

Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by using the listed monsters and cannot be special summoned by other means. Once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to increase the attack points of this monster by 500.

Since Rock's Rider Set is still not completed, I will not post it up just yet. We will see more from him later in the series. However, it is now time to move into the Detention battle. For those of you who waited too long for this chapter, Thanks for waiting. I have been so busy getting other chapters going, I have had little time to work on this one. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed working on it.


End file.
